The Hotel Of Pleasure
by LauCullenBlackSwan
Summary: Sintió el vigoroso cuerpo de Edward detrás de ella, frotándose contra sus nalgas. ¿Eran aquellos amantes en el claro del bosque los que lo habían excitado, o había sido ella, espiando entre los arbustos, con sus ceñidos shorts y una expresión lasciva en el rostro?... Lemmons.
1. Aguas afridiasíacas

**The Hotel Of Pleasure**

**.**

**Desclaimer****: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, y la historia es la adaptación de un librillo que encontré por ahí…**

**.**

******Advertencia: **Es una historia rated M, escenas y vocabulario en probablemente no apto para menores de 18 años, si no te gusta, abstente de leer

**.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Aguas afrodisíacas.

-Atrévete –había dicho él, y ella le respondió que no fuera tonto.

»Atrévete –repitió él, y ella le dijo que se fuera porque no tenía sed.

» ¿A qué no eres capaz? –le había desafiado, y ella le dijo que no siguiera, que todo aquello era una tontería.

Pero Isabella Swan no se sentía tan segura de sí misma como aparentaba, y aquellos ojos verdes y de mirada traviesa tras los cristales de las gafas eran irresistibles. La joven, que no sabía muy bien en qué se estaba metiendo, finalmente había cogido el vaso de agua que él le tendía, lo bebió, y luego continuó haciéndose la valiente.

-De todas maneras, señor Listillo Edward, la famosa poción mágica no me hace ningún efecto. ¡De modo que no contengas el aliento esperando mi reacción!

Cuatro horas más tarde, y ya a solas en los baños del personal del hotel _Black Night_, Bella estaba furiosa, furiosa con Edward porque la había provocado, pero todavía más consigo misma por haber sucumbido una vez más. Se preguntó, suspirando, por qué jamás podía negarse a un desafío. Y también por qué no podía resistir las palabras y las sonrisas de un tipo atractivo, de hermosos ojos verde jade. Se las arreglaba muy bien con los huéspedes ligones, por torpes que fueran, pero aquel hijo de puta de Edward Anthony Cullen la hacía caer en la trampa una y otra vez.

Bella salió desnuda y chorreando de la pequeña ducha, y se sintió aún más acalorada e incómoda que cuando había entrado a darse un baño. No tendría que haber bebido aquel vaso de agua, no solo porque le permitía que Edward le ganara un punto, sino porque siempre existía la posibilidad de que las historias que corrían acerca del agua mineral fueran ciertas. Parecía una tontería, pero el agua mineral Night se le atribuían virtudes afrodisíacas. Bella no creía en nada que no tuviera una explicación racional, científica, pero sentía que algo nuevo corría por su sangre. Su cuerpo estaba caliente y lleno de cosquillas, y sentía el sexo y los pechos deliciosamente sensibles… ¡y todo gracias al maldito Edward Cullen y sus mareantes ojos color jade! Se sentía cachonda, y solo cabía pensar que era por el agua, o por él.

Bella, mirando con ojos suspicaces la ducha que goteaba, pensó que tal vez no era necesario beber el agua para experimentar sus efectos. Quizá se la podía absorber a través de la piel. ¿Y si había algo cierto en las historias, y ella había absorbido el compuesto químico –o lo que fuera- cada vez que se bañaba? Comenzaba a perder confianza en el dominio de sí misma… ¡Y eso precisamente lo que aquel diablo de Edward pretendía!

¡Ese hombre era un cerdo! ¡Una bestia! ¡Un machista horroroso… y guapísimo! Lo había visto vigilándola, expectante y sonriendo con su dentadura impecable, y se había enfurecido. Ante aquella lujuria sin disimulos, sentía ganas de abofetearle en la boca, y cuando lo sorprendía mirándole las piernas, o el redondo trasero, él simplemente se reía. Y lo peor era que una lamentable parte de su personalidad, nada feminista, encontraba halagadoras esas miradas, y ella, a su vez, no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Y había mucho para mirar. Hacía dos semanas que Edward Cullen había empezado a trabajar en el _Black Night_ –en el puesto de recepcionista que Bella había dejado cuando la ascendieron-, y todos los corazones femeninos se habían puesto a palpitar. Bella pensaba que era a causa de la combinación de un cuerpo de hombre hecho y derecho con la cara de un guapo jovencito. Era un guapo, alto y de cabello cobrizo, pero sus ojos eran perversos y maliciosos, y tenía una sonrisa perversa y cínica que lo distinguía de los guapos del montón. Además, los guaperas vulgares nunca llevaban gafas.

"Tengo que reconocerlo, Edward –se dijo Bella mientras envolvía su excitad cuerpo con una toalla gastada por el uso u trataba de secarse-. Si no fueras un cerdo machista, te tiraría los tejos."

Lo más perturbador de Edward, era su imperturbable tranquilidad. Era un bromista, y podía llegar a ser muy impertinente, pero Bella sabía que en el fondo era un hombre en el que se podía confiar. A veces la volvía loca, pero siempre estaba a su lado. Era un amigo en tiempos difíciles. Esos días, la atmósfera en el hotel _Black Night_ era muy particular, porque todo el mundo se movía con pies de plomo. Lo habían vendido, y se hablaba de cambios de dirección y nuevas condiciones laborales muy severas. Todavía no había tenido lugar ningún cambio radical, pero en pocas semanas un consorcio nuevo –y desconocido- se haría cargo del lugar.

Edward, sin embargo, no parecía preocupado, y su desvergonzado buen humor era una buena distracción. ¡Como también lo eran sus atrevidas insinuaciones!

Bella, sentada en el borde de la bañera, evocó su sonrisa mientras se peinaba su cabellera caoba. Aquella sonrisa insinuante, sexy, que la hacía sentir desnuda, la estremecía. Sobre todo cuando unía esa expresión al resto de Edward, loa músculos, las espaldas fornidas, y aquellas caderas estrechas y sugerentes. Sería un partido ideal si no fuera tan descarado, pensó, desenredándose lentamente la mata de pelo ondulado. Peor aún así, se sentía inclinada a estimular sus avances. ¡El envoltorio valía la pena!

-¿Quién se está portando ahora como una cerda sexista? –susurró poniéndose en pie de un salto, su cuerpo inquieto y caliente.

L a toalla se deslizó al suelo, y cuando se inclinaba para recogerla vaciló. La noche era tibia y sentía la piel como electrizada y reluciente. No tenía ganas de cubrirse. Quería estar desnuda, libre y voluptuosa, cada centímetro de su cuerpo disponible y abierto. La imagen de Edward apareció otra vez en su mente, y con frustración envió la toalla de un puntapié al otro lado de la habitación.

Se daba cuenta de que desde el primer día se había embarcado en sutiles juegos de seducción. Coqueteos, miradas, y todo el tiempo conversaciones de doble sentido. Y el juego se había convertido muy pronto en una prueba de resistencia. Él la rozaba accidentalmente, y ella le correspondía invadiendo sutilmente su espacio. Y así una y otra y otra vez.

Un sudor provocado por los nervios brotó de sus axilas, y Bella se imaginó acorralando a Edward. Le desabrochaba los botones de la camisa, metía las manos y le acariciaba el tibio pecho. El día anterior lo había visto en el gimnasio del hotel, y su cuerpo era tan espléndido como ella imaginaba. Hombros sólidos y buenos pectorales; barriga plana y muslos… ¡Ay, que muslos! Poderosos y bronceados, y ahora casi podía sentirlos apretándola, doblándose en un ritmo lento y continuo mientras él se introducía en ella una y otra vez.

"¡Bella, termina con eso, por el amor de Dios!", se ordenó, sabiendo que era inútil.

Intentó expulsar a Edward de sus pensamientos, pero luego, de repente, le permitió que volviera a entrar en ellos. Con un suspiro de reconocimiento lo vio igual que el día antes en el gimnasio. Medio desnudo, la boca abierta en una mueca de fatiga, sudando. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos que apenas cubrían sus partes, y el resto des cuerpo brillaba desnudo. Pero –y esto la desconcertó- llevaba puestas las gafas, esas elegantes gafas de montura metálica que hacían que sus ojos parecieran aún más brillantes.

Bella, en su ensoñación, sonrió al evocar las gafas de Edward. Volvió a sentarse en el borde de la bañera y se miró en el espejo de pared. Estaba empañado y lo frotó con la mano, después estudió su imagen, apartándose un mechón caoba que le caía sobre los ojos… Unos ojos que estaban siempre escondidos tras las lentillas; no porque las necesitara –su visión era perfecta- sino porque los genes, o el destino o lo que fuera, le habían dado un ojo azul y el otro marrón.

Bella encontraba que sus extraños ojos eran muy atractivos –le daban carácter a una cada de belleza convencional-, pero sabía que a otras personas le resultaban muy raros. Sospechaba que Edward se burlaría de ellos, y encontraría la manera de decir algo de doble sentido acerca de ellos. Lo hacía con casi todas las cosas… ¡Y con todo lo que tenía relación con ella!

Bella, sumida aún en su fantasía, se deslizó del estrecho asiento y se recostó sobre la alfombrilla del baño. Lo que estaba por hacer era una locura, pero el deseo la abrumaba, no la dejaba pensar…

Cerró los ojos y contempló la oscura pantalla de sus párpados. Se vio a sí misma y a Edward, juntos en el pequeño cuarto lleno de vapor. Él estaba sentado sobre la tapa del inodoro, desnudo y Realdo. Tenía la piel húmeda, abiertas las largas y musculosas piernas y una mirada de concentración en sus ojos jade, tras las gafas. Miraba hacia abajo, hacía la acuciante erección que sobresalía apenas en su entrepierna.

Bella nunca había visto el pene de Edward, pero los escasos pantaloncillos del gimnasio no escondían mucho. Sólo era cuestión de extrapolar, de utilizar su calenturienta inteligencia y construir una imagen de su viril esplendor.

Sumida en silenciosa concentración, su espejismo comenzó a acariciar su propio miembro rozándolo con dedos que se deslizaban lentamente hasta conseguir una mayor dureza, un color aún más encendido. Bella lo contemplaba; sabía que se trataba de un sueño, pero no le importaba. Bella se acomodó en la alfombrilla mientras su otro yo se levantaba, cruzaba el cuarto de baño y se detenía junto a Edward. La poderosa polla del joven se estremeció como saludándola, Edward alzó los ojos y le dirigió una mirada implorante. Bella jamás había visto aquella expresión en el rostro de su amigo.

Edward, le suplicaba que tuviera compasión de él. Le ofrecía humildemente su cuerpo, como un tributo a sus atractivos pero también como un instrumento que la llenaría de placer. Bella sintió, en la imaginación y en la realidad, que su vulva se humedecía y se inflamaba. Deseaba a Edward, y no había nada de imaginario en aquel anhelo. Y mientras sus dedos se deslizaban hacía su centro, los ojos verdes de Edward se encendían con lascivia.

La fantasía de Bella era tan intensa y vivida que faltaba muy poco para que la joven se convenciera de que era realidad. Estaba de pie frente a Edward y se acariciaba delicadamente para darse placer, mientras él anhelaba poseerla. El pene de él estaba tan duro que seguramente le dolía, pero seguía masturbándose furiosamente y su cuerpo, arqueado como si quisiera alcanzarla, se levantaba del asiento.

Bella se sentía implacable. Él se había mostrado horriblemente machista, pero ahora parecía desearla con desesperación, pero no había hecho nada para merecerla…

¿Por qué apiadarse de él? ¿Solo porque Edward tenía un cuerpo perfecto, digno de un dios griego, y una verga espléndida y gruesa? Ella podía darse placer a sí misma, no le necesitaba. Él ahora era un juguete, un muñeco de tamaño natural. Un trozo de carne masculina. Que cumpliera con su función y la entretuviera; luego ella lo olvidaría.

Bella, de espaldas sobre la alfombrilla, se retorció y acarició su propio cuerpo; movía la cabeza en un gesto de rechazo mientras el imaginario Edward sollozaba angustiado.

-Por favor –suplicaba él, aunque Bella, solo oía su propia voz-. Por favor. –repetía el joven sacudiendo la pelvis mientras su erección se balanceaba lujuriosa al ritmo que le dictaba la imaginación de Bella.

-No –susurró ella, y vio que los ojos de él se llenaban de lágrimas.

Edward había ido demasiado lejos y necesitaba desesperadamente descargarse en ella. Y esta evidencia hizo que el cuerpo de Bella vibrara, poderoso,

Su carne, resbaladiza, se estremeció bajo sus dedos, y la joven sofocó un gemido. También ella estaba muy cerca. Quería lo mismo que suplicaba el pobre Edward, y posiblemente lo necesitaba aún más que él. Fue tan cruel con ella misma como lo era con él, introdujo firmemente dos dedos en su cuerpo y aplastó el pulgar contra el clítoris. En su mente, la hermosa cara de Edward se retorcía en agonía, y su torturada polla empezaba a latir. Un chorro blanco y espeso surgió de la punta y surcó el húmedo aire del cuarto de baño. Bella, contempló el líquido arco hasta que comenzó a caer, y en ese instante su propio clímax la sobrecogió. Fue un orgasmo tan intenso que gritó de placer, viendo claramente la polla de Edward y lo gruesos chorros de semen.

Después vio que los labios de él se movían, que intentaba hablar… y en ese momento lo oyó preguntar en voz alta al otro lado de la puerta:

-¿Te encuentras bien, Bella?

Las palabras eran subrayadas por aporreos a la puerta, parecía como si la voz supiera que sucedía.

Por un instante todo fue confusión, pero de inmediato Bella, con un gemido de horror, volvió en sí y recuperó el dominio de su cuerpo. De un cuerpo todavía tembloroso y estremecido…

Había sucedido la peor, lo que más podía avergonzarla, algo que de alguna manera había esperado. Y querido. Se había dado gusto a sí misma hasta llegar al orgasmo, como a menudo hacía, y en el momento culminante había gritado de placer, ululando como una sirena en el silencio del cuarto de baño de paredes con azulejos, mientras la causa de su éxtasis, el rey de sus fantasías, estaba a escasos metros, en el pasillo.

-¿Bella? ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? –insistió Edward, con una risa indudablemente solaz.

-¡Claro que estoy bien! ¿Por qué armas tanto alboroto? ¡No me pasa nada! –contestó ella con voz resignada, y luego añadió con una sonrisa-: Me pareció que había algo raro en el agua…

* * *

**Aquí os traigo mi nueva historia. es una adaptación de un libro, como bien dije al comienzo. El nombre del libro y autora lo pondré en mi perfil, por si os interesa investigar y eso. **

**Bueno, espero que os guste, la verdad es que a mí el libro me gustó ... jejeje, que viciosilla soy.**

**Besos, Lau.**


	2. El demonio allí abajo

**The Hotel Of Pleasure**

**.**

**Desclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, y la historia es la adaptación de un librillo que encontré por ahí…**

**.**

**Advertencia: Es una historia rated M, escenas y vocabulario en probablemente no apto para menores de 18 años, si no te gusta, abstente de leer**

**.**

* * *

Chapter 2: El demonio allí abajo.

-¿Esta mañana no hay nada en el agua?

Los ojos de Edward centellearon traviesos tras los cristales de las gafas cuando alzó la mirada del libro de registro. Bella sintió ganas de darle una bofetada, de borrar con la palma aquella sonrisa irónica en su hermosa cara. Pero decidió que hoy era otro día, y que no iba a perder el control.

-No, absolutamente nada –respondió con tono brusco, y ocupó su lugar detrás del mostrador, junto a Edward-. Y tampoco anoche había nada. Era un reflejo de la luz.

Se acercó un poco más a él, como para que se apartara, aunque sabía muy bien que no lo haría.

-De todas formas –continuó Bella, y fingió examinar las últimas firmas mientras aspiraba la fragancia de la cara colonia de Edward-, ¿Qué hacías tú tras la puerta del baño, sabiendo que dentro había una mujer? Ya sé que eres un pervertido, Edward, pero ¿no podrías disimularlo un poco?

-Necesitaba una ducha –contestó él con aire inocente.

Bella vio que jugueteaba con el botón de la máquina de imprimir las facturas, apretándolo repetidamente con gesto irritante, aquello seguramente acabaría por dañar el mecanismo.

-Había ido a correr y estaba muy sudado… Esperé discretamente a que se abriera la puerta, pero tú no salías nunca. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en el lavado?

No le preguntó "¿Qué estabas haciendo?", y Bella sospechó, con una pizca de horror, que Edward de alguna manera lo sabía. Sobre todo después del grito que ella había soltado.

-No mucho –respondió con indeferencia, y luego miró con expresión severa las maniobras de Edward con el botón de la impresora.

-Ya, ¿pero cuánto tiempo?

-¡El tiempo justo! ¿Por qué no te ocupas de tus asuntos? ¿Y qué demonios estás haciendo con esa impresora?

-Intento arreglarla –respondió él amablemente, y se agachó para mirar el panel de control-. ¿Por qué estás a la defensiva, Bella? ¿Tienes algo que ocultar?

El cambio de táctica, y el hecho de que su vigoroso cuerpo se apretara contra su pierna, hicieron que Bella se quedara un instante en silencio. Un silencio que le dio la delantera a Edward.

-¿Sabes una cosa? No me dio la impresión de que fuera un grito de miedo… parecía más bien de placer. Ya sabes, tengo mucha experiencia en esa clase de gritos –observó, pegado de sí mismo.

"¡Bastardo arrogante!", pensó Bella, y fingió acomodar el registro, que por cierto ya estaba en su lugar. Hubiera insultado a Edward de buena gana, pero en ese instante Victoria, la asistente de dirección, bajó por la escalera con paso majestuoso y expresión de desagrado en el rostro.

Victoria Sutherland era una mujer hermosa, pero muy dominante. Y esa mañana las dos cualidades eran muy evidentes. Ni un solo pelo de su hermosa cabellera pelirroja estaba fuera de lugar, y Bella se sintió despeinada a pesar de la atención que prestaba su arreglo. El maquillaje de la asistente de dirección también era perfecto, aunque un poco exagerado, pensó Bella, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que llevaba un traje azul muy formal. Con todo, los labios intensamente rojos de Victoria, y sus ojos, perfilados de un negro, resultaron muy tractivos.

-Isabella –la interpeló la otra mujer cuando llegó frente a la mesa de recepción, con las manos en las caderas-. ¿Ha subido alguien a arreglar la ducha de la señora Denali? Está esperando desde anoche, y no tendría que haberse dirigido a mí para reclamar que la atiendan.

-Yo… no lo sé –respondió Bella, que siempre se sentía aturdida por los fríos modales de Victoria. Intentó tocar el pie a Edward, que estaba oculto por el panel frontal de la mesa de recepción, y que era en verdad quien debía ocuparse del asunto de la ducha-. Creo que está en la lista de cosas pendientes de Cullen, señorita Sutherland, pero… pero él tiene mucho trabajo.

Volvió a insistir con el pie, tragó saliva y sintió que empezaba a ruborizarse. Edward, en lugar de salir de su escondite, se había deslizado silenciosamente debajo del mostrador.

-Bien, cuando lo vea recuérdeselo –le ordenó Victoria, y volvió al libro de registros para inspeccionarlo.

En ese instante Bella sintió una ligera caricia, como el toque de una pluma, que se deslizaba por el interior de su muslo. Era la yema de un dedo que ascendía lentamente por el fino tejido de sus medias, dejaba atrás las ligas y luego se posaba en su piel desnuda. A Bella seguramente se le escapó algún ruido de protesta, porque Victoria la miró fijamente.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –le preguntó-. Parece un poco febril. Confío en que no enferme; ya sabe que tenemos que estar muy atentos. Es probable que ya nos estén controlando. Los del consorcio EAM son famosos por usar esa clase de tácticas. Es posible que ya tengan un infiltrado vigilando nuestros movimientos y tomando nota de todo lo que hacemos. ¡Y buscando a los perezosos para despedirlos!

Bella sólo prestaba atención a medias a la arenga de la asistente de dirección. Estaba muy ocupada preguntándose qué era lo que Edward veía, y que estaba por hacer. El dedo explorador continuaba su viaje por el muslo de la joven, como si probara la firmeza de la carne y la suavidad de la piel. Bella era muy consciente de lo que había en la encrucijada de sus muslos, y de que Edward estaba situado en una excelente posición para inspeccionarlo.

-¿Me estás escuchando? –le preguntó Victoria, los ojos azules relampagueantes.

-¡Sí! –la respuesta de Bella fue más un chillido que una palabra, porque Edward le había subido la falda hasta más arriba de las medias. Bella sintió que se la plegaba sobre las caderas, tres o cuatro centímetros por debajo del borde del mostrador de recepción, y que luego besaba la piel por encima de una media.

-Muy bien. –dijo Victoria, aunque no parecía muy convencida-. Bueno, veamos las peculiaridades de los nuevos huéspedes. Quiero que todo el mundo se sienta atendido como un príncipe. Lo peor que nos podría ocurrir sería que nuestros clientes comenzaran a quejarse.

En circunstancias normales, Bella hubiera disfrutado de una sesión de trabajo con Victoria. Le gustaba trabajar en el hotel, y le fascinaban las excentricidades de la acaudalada clientela. Pero esa mañana le era imposible centrarse. Ya tenía toda la fascinación que podía soportar, y temía lo que podía suceder.

Bella escuchó las palabras, que parecían venir desde un lugar muy lejano, y respondió de manera mecánica. No podía olvidar un instante la obscena y peligros situación en que se encontraba. Estaba en un lugar poco menos que público con la falda recogida casi hasta la cintura. Su única protección era el mostrador de recepción, y debajo de ella un hombre que estimulaba su cuerpo.

Bella se mordió los labios cuando los dedos de Edward rozaron la entrepierna de sus bragas. Él apenas si la tocaba, pero Bella se dio cuenta, profundamente avergonzada, de que la tela entre sus piernas ya estaba mojada, como si el temor fuera tan excitante como el contacto. O quizá más. Cuando Victoria hizo un comentario que exigía una respuesta, bella sintió que su torturador intensificaba sus caricias, con tres dedos despiadados que frotaban la delgada tela, hasta empaparla en la humedad de su lujuria. Bella gimió mentalmente de placer cuando sintió que él se concentraba en su clítoris y lo acariciaba hábilmente con la punta del pulgar. Era consciente de que sus pezones se endurecían e inflamaban, tensos contra la tela del sostén y la blusa blanca de popelina.

Bella, confusa, se preguntó si Victoria lo advertiría, casi deseaba que sucediera. Tenía la chaqueta desabrochada, y con un ligero movimiento de los hombros hizo que se entreabriera. Y allí abajo, su clítoris recibió una larga caricia, y su muslo otro suave beso.

"Se está desquitando por lo de anoche", pensó Bella cuando los pliegues de su sexo comenzaron a estremecerse, y se esforzó por mantener una expresión serena y atenta. Los dedos del joven se escurrían ahora entre las piernas de Bella, tramando algo, y ella, aturdida, las abrió más para ofrecerle más espacio. Bella sabía que estaba perdiendo la batalla, y que su reflexión sobre la situación no era correcta, puesto que de repente se había dado cuenta de que no había una "noche de amor" real que pagar.

-Quiero que tengas mucho cuidado con estos dos clientes –dijo Victoria, y señaló con la pintada uña del dedo índice dos nombres del registro. Bella enfocó su extraviada mirada lo mejor que pudo en la hoja del libro, sintiendo que un dedo se deslizaba con destreza por debajo del elástico y el encaje de sus bragas.

-Has pedido la suite para recién casados, pero no lo están. Y él no parece tener más de dieciocho años –las finas cejas de Victoria se arquearon significativamente-. Ella no tiene menos de treinta, y es muy rica. Pero no quiero que haga nada que los haga sentir incómodos… ¿comprende?

Bella asintió, aunque lo único que advertía era el progreso de la mano de Edward dentro de sus bragas.

-El marido de Esme Platt le dejó una fortuna en propiedades –continuó Victoria, en voz más baja porque los primeros huéspedes se dirigían al comedor-. Y eso me hace pensar que no sería raro que ella fuera el poder real de EAM. Parece una mujer muy lista.

-Sí, señorita Sutherland –respondió Bella con voz desfalleciente.

Ahora Edward le acariciaba la vulva, examinando cada pequeño pliegue, cada recoveco, sin darle un segundo de respiro. Casi podía oír el chapoteo de sus propios jugos mientras Edward los removía y probaba su consistencia. Contuvo a duras penas un grito cuando una segunda mano le bajó las bragas por la parte de atrás, desnudando casi por completo su trasero, y luego se introdujo sin contemplaciones en la hendidura entre sus glúteos.

Victoria se había dado la vuelta, y saludaba sonriente a uno de los huéspedes del hotel, un joven moreno de cabello corto y muy guapo, cuyo rostro resultó vagamente familiar a Bella. La joven sabía que tendría que haberlo reconocido al instante, pero su mente no estaba en condiciones de funcionar normalmente. Sólo podía concentrarse en su entrepierna, y en cómo estaba siendo estimulada, por delante y por detrás, por aquellos dedos perversamente inquisitivos.

"Es el jugador de tenis –pensó Bella-. Es una pena que perdiera. Me hubiera gustado que volviera a ganar…"

Intentó concentrase en el deportista, mundialmente famoso, y trató de recordar su derrota en Wimblendon, pero no lo consiguió. Cuando él le dirigió una encantadora sonrisa, ella le respondió con otra, pero en verdad apenas si le veía. Su mente estaba ocupada por completo por la estremecida topografía se su vulva, y las maniobras del demonio de abajo del mostrador, ese Lucifer de ojos penetrantes que soplaba suavemente sobre la caliente piel desnuda de sus muslos mientras le metía el dedo índice en su ano.

Aquélla era la peor de todas las intrusiones. Más obscena y personal que cualquier cosa que él pudiera hacerle a su sexo, un hecho del que Edward parecía muy consciente.

Jacob Black, el astro del tenis, volvió a sonreír. Sin duda estaba intrigado por la lánguida expresión de la recepcionista, con la que nunca había intercambiado más que unas pocas palabras. Bella tenía los labios entreabiertos, y sabía que su rostro debía de estar sonrosado y sus ojos brillantes, pero no podía hacer nada, absolutamente nada. Edward deslizaba repetidamente los dedos por su trasero, volviendo siempre al pequeño orificio prohibido. Parecía fascinado por él, porque cada vez que regresaba, su dedo lo exploraba un poco más adentro, y con más fuerza.

A Bella le resultaba muy difícil mantener quitas sus caderas, pero contuvo s intenso deseo de llevar su propia mano más debajo de la cintura. Quería apartar las manos de Edward, o bien ayudarlo… frotándose como una ménade el clítoris mientras él trabajaba con más fuerza en su trasero. Pero Bella se limitó a coger un lápiz y juguetó con él, con aire ausente, poco después estuvo a punto de partirlo en dos cuando sintió un dedo que le penetraba el ano profundamente.

Jacob Black volvió a prestar atención a Victoria –que por cierto era digna de ella- y Bella se sintió agradecida por aquella pequeña tregua. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría resistir allí, esforzándose por parecer normal, eficiente y amistosa, con el dedo de un hombre metido en su trasero.

No sabía qué la estaba molestando más, si el ultraje o la excitación. Se sentía muy confusa por su propia respuesta, pero aquello era algo que le sucedía a menudo. Enloquecía si un amante la acariciaba las nalgas. Bastaba una ligera caricia, y las piernas le temblaban, sus caderas se ondulaban y todo su cuerpo se retorcía presa de una intensa excitación. Y si la tocaban en aquel lugar de inmediato gemía y jadeaba, incapaz de dominarse. Y si la besaban allí, o la acariciaban con la lengua o un vibrador, sus sensaciones eran tan intensas que gritaba y por poco no se orinaba de placer.

Bella, la mirada perdida en el vestíbulo iluminado por el sol, sentía el cálido aliento de Edward sobre sus nalgas, deslizándose suavemente alrededor del orificio que él dilataba y jugueteando sobre los pliegues de su sexo. El clítoris de Bella era un botón endurecido e inflamado, que parecía gritar con voz propia que alguien llevara la mano hacia él y le prestara un poco de atención. La joven, cuando vio que Jacob y Victoria se alejaban, dio mentalmente las gracias a todos y a nadie, e introdujo furtivamente la mano dentro de sus bragas.

Los dedos de Edward trataron de coger los de Bella, pero ella no iba a permitir que la desviara de su propósito. Revolviéndose con ímpetu, la joven apretó aún más sus nalgas contra la cara de Edward, e hizo que el impúdico dedo penetrara un poco más. Sintió que Edward besaba una de las nalgas medio desnuda, que la lamía, y luego la mordisqueaba suavemente. En ese momento el dedo de Bella encontró lo que buscaba.

Se corrió de inmediato, y se habría caído si Edward no la hubiera sostenido. Su cuerpo palpitaba furiosamente, llenando su vientre y su entrepierna con oleadas de placer. Bella se daba cuenta de que Edward debía sentirse muy incómodo. Mientras ella tenía un orgasmo, la sensación de placer humana más alta, él estaba como el jorobado de Notre-Dame, encogido entre sus piernas, una muñeca y el cuello en ángulos imposibles, de manera que podía besar la suave superficie de su trasero y mantener el dedo alojado cómodamente dentro.

"¡Qué se joda, se lo ha ganado!", se dijo Bella cuando fue capaz de pensar claramente otra vez, sofocando una risita de satisfacción. Dejó que su cuerpo se relajara para aumentar la incomodidad del joven. No sentía pena por él. Sonrió a varios huéspedes del hotel que pasaban por recepción y fingió buscar detrás de la mesa unos documentos perdidos.

-¡Te odio! –le dijo entre dientes cuando Edward resbaló al suelo detrás de ella, Y al punto sofocó un grito ante el repentino desalojo de su ano, y simulando que buscaba un lápiz que no había dejado caer, se agachó detrás del mostrador y rápidamente se acomodó la ropa. Y de paso intentó golpear con el codo a Edward.

Cuando se incorporó, el vestíbulo estaba vacío. Suspiró.

-¡Te odio! –repitió con fuerza, mirando hacia abajo-. Eres un cerdo, un pervertido incorregible. ¡Debería hacer que te despidieran!

Edward sonrió, de espaldas sobre la moqueta gris, las manos detrás de la cabeza, sus ojos relucieron tras las gafas. Un mechón de espeso y cobrizo cabello le caía sobre la frente, pero por lo demás se le veía perfectamente normal, con el traje impecable, y todo él muy compuesto y formal. Bella recordó que llevaba zapatos puntiagudos, pero antes de que pudiera usarlos como arma, Edward ya se había puesto de pie.

-No sé de que te quejas –observó él con voz suave, mirando el libro de registro por encima del hombro de Bella, y de repente, sin previo aviso, deslizó una mano bajo la chaqueta de la joven y le acarició el pecho izquierdo por encima de la blusa.

-¡Quita esa mano! –siseó Bella, y en esta ocasión su codo impactó a Edward en la boca del estómago.

-¡Ay! –protestó él, y se apartó-. ¡Deberías darme las gracias, y no tratar de dejarme inválido! –continuó el, simulando estar ofendido, pero conteniendo la risa-. Te he dado un orgasmo en medio de una aburridísima conversación con la reina de las nieves. Eres ingrata, yo solo quería alegrarte el día.

-Aléjate de mi vista ahora mismo o acabaré contigo, Edward. Y haz que arreglen la ducha de la señorita Denali, la escritora de _bestsellers_. Puede que ella sea una se las dueñas de este lugar… esos escritores ganan millones, ya sabes.

-Sí, señora –respondió él cortésmente, pero al salir de detrás del mostrador se despidió con una nada respetuosa palmada en el culo.

Edward cruzó el vestíbulo sonriendo. Se detuvo al pie de la escalera y se dio la vuelta.

-Recuerda que puedes pedirme lo que quieras –dijo a Bella-. Soy muy bueno arreglando cosas. No hay aparato que se me resista… Ya me entiendes.

Si una elegante pareja de huéspedes no se hubiera acercado en ese instante a recepción, Bella le hubiese espetado los peores insultos y le hubiera recordado que tenía que utilizar la escalera de servicio. Pero tuvo que recordar todo lo que aprendido en la escuela de hostelería, sonreír como la eficiente recepcionista que era, y darles la bienvenida al hotel _Black Night_, mientras Edward subía al primer piso.

Sin embargo, cuando la pareja se marchó a su habitación, Bella ni siquiera recordaba qué aspecto tenían. Lo intentó, pero su mente sólo veía un par de chispeantes ojos jade tras unas gafas. Unos ojos que acompañaban a una maliciosa y encantadora sonrisa… y a una sensación de placer en su entrepierna.

En realidad, bella no odiaba en absoluto a Edward.

* * *

**¡Bueno! Y aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero que os guste la historia, ya que a mi, personalmente a nivel de lectora, me parece buena.**

**Gracias por los follows y favoritos, y a Sof, Vale Fierro y eddimargonzalez por los reviews.**

**¡Muchas gracias!**

**Besos, Lau.**


	3. Pretensiones literarias

**The Hotel Of Pleasure**

**.**

**Desclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, y la historia es la adaptación de un librillo que encontré por ahí…**

**.**

**Advertencia: Es una historia rated M, escenas y vocabulario en probablemente no apto para menores de 18 años, si no te gusta, abstente de leer**

* * *

Chapter 3:Pretensiones literarias.

Mientras subía por la escalera, a Edward se le veía más tranquilo de lo que estaba. Por cierto, su pobre y desdichado pene, apretado dentro de su ajustada ropa interior, se estremecía y latía a causa de sus travesuras debajo del mostrador.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y se dijo que era un tonto. ¿Qué diablos le ocurría? Le encantaba la frecuencia y la variedad en el sexo, y adoraba a las mujeres hermosas, pero por lo general no se lanzaba como si fuera un adolescente. Sobre todo cuando sabía que iba a quedar insatisfecho...

Ocurría que Bella lo volvía loco. Había algo en ella, algo muy poco común, que lo conmovía profundamente. No era una respuesta puramente erótica, ni que su polla se excitara únicamente por el sexo de ella y de toda su gloriosa feminidad que lo acompañaban. Aunque sus pechos, sus nalgas y sus piernas eran espectaculares...

No, lo que realmente lo excitaba era su espíritu. Su vigorosa resistencia a todo lo que pudiera menospreciarla, ya fuera el machismo de Edward -del que a veces el joven se avergonzaba- u otros factores, como la zorra presumida de Victoria. La reina de las nieves era taimada y retorcida. Como una serpiente y -Edward lo había observado discretamente- ni la mitad de eficiente en su trabajo que Bella. James, el director del hotel, era todavía menos competente que su asistente, y no deberían permitirle dirigir una pensión del tres al cuarto, mucho menos un hotel de cinco estrellas conocido en todo el país.

Edward ya llegaba al primer piso, y mientras admiraba la discreta pero lujosa decoración se dijo que el_ Black Night_ sin duda en uno de los mejores establecimientos de su clase en Estados Unidos. Los cuadros en las paredes del corredor eran obras excelentes de clásicos menores, y el joven intentó menguar su erección calculando el precio de las pinturas.

Había pensado en ir directamente a la habitación de Tanya Denali, pero se detuvo delante de un lienzo de un pintor prerrafaelista poco conocido. Y casi al instante se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error: la mujer retratada en el cuadro era curvilínea, castaña y espectacular -una modelo poco típica de la Hermandad-, y le recordaba intensamente a Bella.

Cuando imaginó a su encantadora compañera de trabajo vestida con un suntuoso vestido de gasa, en lugar de su traje de chaqueta gris, se mano se dirigió de inmediato a la entrepierna. Se apretó la polla -por encima de los pantalones- mientras se la imaginaba quitándose el vestido, y luego desnuda y ondulante debajo de su cuerpo. Casi podía sentir el tacto de su carne satinada, y la forma de sus sensibles nalgas, redondas como manzanas, mientras él las sobaba lascivamente. Él sabía que a ella eso le gustaría: precisamente unos minutos antes de su desvergonzado manoseo de sus nalgas le había provocado un orgasmo.

Sosteniéndose primero sobre un pie y luego en el otro, y tocándose maquinalmente, el joven consideró la posibilidad de hacer una parada en su habitación se sentía demasiado incómodo en ese estado. Tenía que ocuparse de un par de cosas, pero una breve masturbación haría que su mente funcionara mejor. pensó en el deliciosos instante de la satisfacción, pero que le dejaría mal sabor de boca. No quería correrse solo, quería compartirlo con Bella. O al menos con otra mujer. Recordó entonces la tarea que bella le encomendara, y le pareció ver otra vez la mirada "interesada" que Tanya Denali, la famosa escritora cuya ducha no funcionaba, le había dedicado el día anterior.

-Eres un desvergonzado, Edward -se dijo mientras se dirigía con paso decidido hacía la habitación diecisiete, y hacia la dama que tenía pretensiones literarias.

Aunque se sentía como si estuviera cometiendo un acto de infidelidad, reconocía que la señorita Denali era atractiva. había admirado su delgada figura, adolescente casi, cuando ell llegó al hotel, y sus ojos grandes y azules le habían intrigado.

Edward suponía que su expresión vagamente soñadora guizá estaba inspirada por su musa, pero lo más probable es que se debiera a un defecto de la visión, ya que para firmar el registro se había puesto brevemente las gafas. En el caso de Edward el problema visual era insignificante, y usaba las gafas más por razones estéticas que funcionales. Pero fuere cual fuese el problema de Tanya Denali con sus ojos, no le había impedido dirigirle una larga e intensa mirada al joven. cuando él le sonrió, ella se había ruborizado de manera encantadora y había preguntado sobre qué escribiría esa mujer, y más tarde se lo preguntó a Bella.

-No lo sé. Supongo que historias de amor... -respondió ésta con expresión recelosa, como si intuyera los verdaderos motivos de Edward para preguntar-. Nunca he leído sus libros.

Rossie, si camarera favorita, le había sido más útil.

-¡Puaj! ¡Unos libros horribles! Puro sentimentalismo y nada de follar. Yo no los cogería ni con guantes.

Edward la creyó, y sonrió, pensando en todas las cosas que Rossie estaba preparada para tocar, o chupar, o acariciar, o recibir en su espléndido cuerpo.

pero ésa era otra historia, no apta para las virginales páginas de la señorita Denali.

Edward llamó a la puerta y luego oyó ruidos en el interior de la habitación. Tanya Denali le había parecido bastante ingenua, considerando que era una famosa mujer de mundo y presumiblemente rica. No parecía muy segura de su feminidad, aunque uno hubiera esperado de una escritora de novelas románticas que fuera exquisitamente femenina.

-Hola -la saludó cuando ella abrió la puerta-. Me han dicho que tiene un problema con la ducha.

-Yo... eh... sí -dijo la escritora mirándolo con ojos como platos y una expresión tímida en el ostro-. Apenas salen unas gotas... ¿puede arreglarla? -Tras decir esto, entró a la habitación con un frufrú de seda rosa que ondulaba alrededor de sus piernas.

Edward contuvo la risa mientras ella lo conducía hasta el cuarto de baño. a pesar de la imaginación que se le suponía por su oficio, Tanya había sucumbido a un tópico: _"Vampiresa recibe lampista en bata transparente". _Su bata dejaba translucir todo, y el escote le llegaba poco menos que hasta el ombligo. También se había perfumado en exceso con una esencia densa y floral, tan intensa y sensual que Edward tuvo la sensación de que la envolvía como una bruma.

Pero el problema era que las trilladas argucias de la mujer funcionaban. Edward sintió que su libido se agitaba y su polla volvía a despertar, y supo de inmediato que había encontrado a una conveniente "sustituta". La ropa, el perfume y los modales de Tanya eran una señal inequívoca.

Edward, mientras miraba ondular las caderas de la escritora bajo la fina bata, se preguntó por qué llevaba esa prenda. La seda rosa era etérea como un vapor, y él hubiera apostado que la mujer no llevaba nada más. Su pene se agitó en sus pantalones en una reacción instintiva, tan perturbadora como excitante. ¿Qué pensaría Bella si supiera que él podía transferir sus atenciones con tanta rapidez? Pensaría que era un pérfido e inmoral obseso sexual. ¡Y no se equivocaría mucho!

"¡Es para un libro! ¡Maldita sea, seguro que es por eso! -se le ocurrió de repente a Edward-. Seguramente está investigando una escena de seducción para una de sus novelas, y yo soy el pobre diablo seducido."

Miró de reojo a la señorita Denali, que estaba apartando la cortina de la ducha y fingía una indefensión muy a lo Marilyn Monroe.

Edward, mientras se inclinaba a estudiar el mando de la ducha, que parecía funcionar perfectamente, decidió que Tanya era muy bonita, Con su largo cabello, sus mohínes y su rostro afilado, no se parecía en nada a Bella Swan, pero tenía su propio encanto. Tanya poseía una belleza etérea y vulnerable, desde luego más atrayente que la imagen de la mujer exótica y sofisticada que intentaba mostrar. Había algo muy tierno en sus gestos y movimientos. Algo inocente, infantil. Recordó lo que había dicho Rose sobre sus almibaradas novelas, y se preguntó si la señorita Denali planeaba cambiar de género y pasar de los amores románticos a historias de sexo y lujo.

-El mando está encallado -dijo ella, y se acercó hasta rozar casi el brazo de Edward con su pecho-. No se mueve... -Manipuló el mando y de repente sucedió todo lo contrario de lo que ella decía: funcionó perfectamente y un violento chorro de agua les empapó.

Tanya chilló e intentó cubrirse con las manos.

Edward se limitó a cerrar el mando, sin detectar ningún defecto en el mecanismo de la ducha. tenía los pantalones y la ropa interior pegaos a la piel, y cuando miró hacia abajo se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba: el mojado lino negro dibujaba perfectamente su erección. Cogió una toalla, y se cubrió estratégicamente, y con el otro extremo secó sus gafas. El chubasco no había tenido ningún efecto en su pene; por el contrario, parecía más tieso que nunca. Se preguntó si Tanya lo habría advertido.

Por su parte, la escritora estaba estudiando a Edward. Tanya tenía los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas sonrosadas. Parecía experimentar una amplia gama de emociones; una mezcla de confusión, miedo e intensa concentración, como si se esforzara en recordar algo. Cuando Edward la miró, los labios de la mujer comenzaron a moverse, como una actriz que repasara en voz baja su guión.

Edward de repente comprendió que eso era precisamente lo que ella estaba haciendo. Había dispuesto la escena y ahora intentaba crear los diálogos que provocaran el encuentro... Decidió seguirle la corriente.

-Será mejor que se quite la ropa mojada -le dijo suavemente, y puso en su voz aterciopelada sensualidad que en el pasado le había dado tan buenos resultados. Volvió a colocarse las gafas y se volvió de costado, para que su erección fuera menos evidente.

-¿Cómo! ¡Ah, sí, sí! -le respondió Tanya, emocionada, e intentó despegar la bata de sus pechos, a los que estaba pegada como una membrana. La escritora parecía más preocupada por su propia apariencia que por la de Edward.

Ése era el momento -al menos en las películas porno- en que la heroína se desnudaba, o bien se lanzaba sobre el hombre y empezaba a hacerle el amor. Era evidente que Tanya había planeado una de estas cosas, o incluso las dos, pero llegada a este punto sin retorno parecía haber perdido el valor. Edward la vio intentar sonreír y después llevarse una mano al rubio cobrizo y mojado cabello antes de deslizarla hacia abajo, suavemente, sobre la garganta y el pecho. El gesto tendría que haber sido seductor, pero resultaba cómico. Y Edward, sin pensarlo, soltó una carcajada.

Fue lo peor que podía hacer.

Una expresión de angustia apareció en el rostro de Tanya. Le tembló el labio inferior, pestañeó, y se echó a llorar.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedo hacerlo! -gimió, frotándose la cara con la manga de la bata-. ¡No soy una mujer sexy! ¡No consigo seducirle! ¡Dios mío, que desgraciada me siento!

Los sollozos se hicieron más intensos, y el deseo de Edward, curiosamente, también. Por lo general le gustaban las mujeres fuertes y atrevidas, como bella o Rose, o incluso Victoria, pero en esa ocasión la fragilidad emocionada de la escritora lo excitaba. Las lágrimas de Tanya lo excitaban y al mismo tiempo hacían que se sintiera culpable.

Luego, cuando la cogió entre sus brazos, se le ocurrió una cosa...

Ambos estaban completamente empapados. ¿Estarían afectándolos las supuestas propiedades afrodisíacas del agua? Él había bromeado con Bella acerca de los efectos de la fuente Night, pero siempre había pensado que aquello era una tontería.

-¡No se preocupe! -la consoló, y esta vez ocultó su sonrisa.

Condujo a Tanya amablemente hasta el dormitorio, deteniéndose sólo para coger unas toallas. extendió la más grande sobre la cama, e hizo sentar a la lloriqueante mujer. Cogió otra toalla y le secó la espalda, los hombros y el pelo. Evitó las zonas más íntimas; teniendo en cuenta el desconsuelo de ella no parecía oportuno detenerse en esos puntos. Pero no podía apagar su deseo, y su erección no remitía. ahí estaba, presionando contra la negra y mojada tela de sus pantalones, un bulto bien visible. Se puso de perfil, en un vano intento de ocultarlo.

-¿Qué le sucede, señorita Denali? -preguntó, frotándola más despacio y disfrutando del trémulo calor de la joven escritora, y de la manera como su esbelto cuerpo parecía anhelar el contacto de sus manos.

Ella estaba contrariada por la torpeza de sus propios intentos de seducción, y no se daba cuenta de que seducía precisamente cuando no lo intentaba. Edward reprimió sus poderosos impulsos, el avasallador deseo de tender a Tanya y besarla hasta que jadeara pronunciando su nombre.

-Es demasiado estúpido -susurró y se ocultó la cara entre las manos-, Usted se reirá... pensando que soy patética...

-No lo haré -prometió Edward contemplando el cuerpo de ella.

La toalla había resbalado y la mojada seda de la bata marcaba todas las curvas de Tanya, especialmente los cónicos senos y los endurecidos pezones.

-Cuéntemelo -pidió Edward, y se acercó un poco más, aunque sabía que aquella era una jugada arriesgada, dada la escasa autoestima de la mujer.

-Bueno... -Tanya lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules, húmedos y confiados-. Usted sabe que soy escritora, ¿verdad?

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

-Siempre he escrito libros románticos -continuó ella, y suspiró profundamente-. Ya sabe, historias muy castas y puras, donde todo termina en la puerta del dormitorio, con muchos puntos suspensivos... -Lo miró y se encogió de hombros-. Supongo que para usted resultarían muy aburridos.

-Tengo entendido que sus libros tienen mucho éxito -respondió Edward, sin comprometerse.

-Lo tenían. Siempre estaban en el primer puesto de los libros más vendidos... Pero desde hace un tiempo las ventas han bajado de manera alarmante, y ahora mi editor quiere algo con menos puntos suspensivos y más acción, ¿entiende?

Edward volvió a asentir; podía imaginarse toda clase de "acciones".

-He intentado escribir escenas de sexo, pero me salen acartonadas, poco verosímiles. Mi editor dice que escribo sin convicción. Que me falta chispa y autenticidad...

Tanya se interrumpió y Edward contuvo el aliento. Era una mujer guapa y, a su manera, sexualmente atractiva; seguramente tenía experiencias personales acerca de las cuales escribir. Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro; no sabía qué decir, y eso le hacía sentir incómodo.

-¿Cómo esperan que mis escenas eróticas suenen auténticas? -exclamó ella, y otra vez se echó a sollozar-. ¡Si jamás he tenido vida sexual de ninguna clase!

Edward pensó en decirle más palabras de consuelo, pero no le pareció acertado. era evidente que Tanya se sentía muy desdichada, y él estaba excitado pero también confuso. Ella era una mujer deseable, ¿cómo podía ser que no tuviera novios o amantes?

-Tuve un novio hace años -siguió ella, y extendió la mano, cegada por las lágrimas; Edward le dio una toalla para que se enjuagara la cara-. Pero murió, y me llevó mucho tiempo olvidarlo. Cuando por fin dejé de llorar por él, había olvidado lo que es desear a un hombre. Mi vida era escribir, escribir y escribir. era lo único que necesitaba. -Hizo una pausa y miró a Edward con una sonrisa que quería ser irónica-. Patético, ¿verdad?

-No, no lo es -respondió él-. Comprendo cómo se sentía. -En realidad no comprendía nada, pero mentir le pareció más cortés-. Sin embargo no comprendo cómo los hombres que la conocen le permitieron que viviera de ese modo.

Ella pestañeó, una mirada incrédula en sus ojos color cielo.

-usted es una mujer muy atractiva -dijo, quitándole la toalla de las manos y limpiándole suavemente el maquillaje estropeado por las lágrimas-. Y es un terrible desperdicio que esté sola.

Era otra escena de película, esta vez de melodrama romántico. Y Edward, con la sensación de que todos sus movimientos estaban poco menos que pautados en un guión, dejó la toalla, se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesilla de noche. después se inclinó y besó con delicadeza los labios de Tanya.

La sintió suspirar bajo el beso, y su aliento era dulce y deliciosamente mentolado. Edward imaginó por un instante el rostro severo de bella, y a continuación empujó con la lengua los temblorosos labios de Tanya.

La boca de ella se abrió sin protesta, y mientras él la saboreaba, la mordisqueaba y la exploraba, sus húmedos cuerpos se acercaron un poco más.

Cuando Edward la abrazó, Tanya gimió suavemente, pero era una queja de aceptación. había ansia en ella, desesperación casi, como si los largos meses de soledad y celibato hubieran afilado su apetito.

Edward apartó el rostro y la miró. Ella tenía los ojos entrecerrados, lánguidos.

-¿quieres que te enseñe algo para que puedas escribir? -le preguntó; era una jugada arriesgada, pero había calculado que ella no se ofendería.

Como única respuesta, Tanya entrelazó sus dedos en el pelo todavía húmedo de Edward, y lo obligó a que siguiera besándola.

* * *

**¡Tan, tan, tan, tan! Bueno, no me matéis, que conste que yo solo adapto, pero si me podéis culpar de que la escritora sea Tanya y no otra, jaja.**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por los favoritos, follows, y a Giorka Ramirez Montoya, Idta, CamilleJBCO y a Sof, sus halagadoras reviews. También gracias a los lectores fantasmas. Todos sois geniales. :)**

**Bueno, dejadme un review si creéis que me lo merezco.**

**Besos, Lau.**


	4. Una escritora en busca de inspiración

**The Hotel Of Pleasure**

**.**

**Desclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, y la historia es la adaptación de un librillo que encontré por ahí…**

**.**

**Advertencia: Es una historia rated M, escenas y vocabulario en probablemente no apto para menores de 18 años, si no te gusta, abstente de leer**

**.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Una escritora en busca de inspiración.

Mientras sus bocas se batían a duelo, Edward sintió que Tanya acariciaba su cuerpo. La mujer devoraba el manjar que no había probado durante años, pero iba demasiado deprisa, no se daba tiempo para disfrutarlo. Las caderas de Tanya se meneaban y su pubis se frotaba contra el de Edward. El joven tenía confianza en su capacidad para frenarse, pero un estímulo como ése era abrumador, y él aún llevaba consigo la excitación producida por su encuentro con Bella.

Intentó apartarse, pero sólo sirvió para que Tanya redoblara sus esfuerzos: se colgó de su cuello con frenesí, jadeando en su boca; su pecho se agitaba, sus muslos lo apretaban, incansables, en un movimiento como de tijeras, no dejaba de frotar su pelvis contra la de Edward. El joven sentía los erectos pezones de ella contra su pecho, y todo el cuerpo de Tanya despedía ardor.

-Por favor… por favor –gimió cuando él retiró su boca y le cogió la barbilla con las manos.

La bonita cara de Tanya estaba sonrosada y sus pupilas dilatadas. Había una pequeña mancha de pintalabios en una de las comisuras de su boca; él la limpió suavemente con un dedo y después se frotó sus propios labios. Tanya se apretó otra vez contra él y lo abrazó estrechamente.

-No corras… -susurró Edward; la necesidad de ella era muy grande, pero su confianza en si misma muy frágil, y podía ver un rechazo donde no lo había-. Tenemos mucho tiempo. Hagámoslo lentamente… eres encantadora y quiero gozar de ti tanto como tú de mí…

Los labios de Tanya temblaron por un segundo, y Edward sintió aprensión, pero luego ella sonrió, primero tímidamente, pero luego con felicidad, y él supo que el peligro había quedado atrás.

-Ya te lo he dicho –musitó Tanya, y se quedó inmóvil entre los brazos del joven-. He perdido la práctica… he olvidado por completo cómo comportarme.

-Lo recordarás muy pronto –murmuró él en su oído, y comenzó una hilera de besos en el cuello de la joven, que prosiguió por la barbilla, la garganta y el pecho.

Cuando su boca llegó a los pechos, Edward sintió la humedad de la bata, y sin dejar de besarla comenzó a desabrocharla. Un instante después, el pecho de ella estaba desnudo, y el joven sintió un arrebato de placer. Los senos de Tanya no eran grandes, pero su forma era exquisita. Parecían pequeños frutos maduros, coronados por pezones duros y sonrosados. El instinto le dijo a Edward que debían d eser especialmente sensibles, y cuando acarició una de las crestas con la yema de un dedo, ella tembló como si él hubiera tocado su vulva, después gimió y meneó la cabeza.

Edward se excitó aún más. Nunca había poseído a una mujer que respondiera con tanta intensidad a una caricia sencilla. Los pequeños pechos de Tanya eran milagrosos, y mientras los acariciaba tuvo una idea: podría llevarla a la cima del placer sólo con estimulación, podría prepararla con orgasmos inducidos sólo mediante la caricia de sus pechos, estimularía sus sentidos hasta lo indecible, de manera que el clímax, cuando llegara, sería cien veces más significativo e intenso.

Ahora la polla le dolía, pero blindó cada uno de sus nervios para ignorarla. Había un largo camino que recorrer antes de encontrar su placer en el cuerpo de esa hermosa mujer, y dependía de él establecer el ritmo lento, sereno…

Tanya Denali miró el guapo rostro de Edward y se preguntó qué estaba haciendo. Aquel joven era un desconocido, solo sabía su nombre porque había oído a la chica de recepción llamarle "Edward". Era una especie de recepcionista, botones y encargado de mantenimiento. Ni siquiera tenía un puesto jerárquico; y allí estaba ella, empapada y acostada con él, dejando que le acariciara los pechos. Y hacía años que no se sentía tan dichosa.

Los pezones de Tanya eran muy sensibles, pero raramente se los habían acariciado con tanta imaginación y gentileza. Edward los rozaba con la suavidad de una pluma, y pasaba de uno al otro con movimientos tan excitantes que ella sentía estremecimientos de placer.

Pero muy pronto Tanya se dio cuenta de que algunas partes de su cuerpo se estremecían más que otras: sus muslos y sus caderas se contorneaban como los de una bailarina. Y cuando él le pellizcó suavemente un pezón, sintió despertar su clítoris. Edward ejercía una sutil combinación de tirones y pellizcos, excitando el pequeño botón y complaciéndola.

Tanya se dispuso a gritar de placer, pero Edward se le anticipó y cubrió su boca con la de él. Su lengua chupó con lascivia la de ella, y la escritora se imaginó que él hacía lo mismo en otros lugares de su cuerpo, que la lengua de Edward se paseaban por sus pechos y su vulva. La idea la hizo arder de lujuria y emitió un gemido gutural, incapaz de gritar o de hablar debido a la presión de los labios de Edward sobre sus labios.

Él la besó durante un tiempo que a Tanya le pareció un siglo, sus dedos masajeándole los pechos, sin apartarse a pesar de los convulsivos movimientos de ella. Cuando más le tocaba él los pechos, más parecía estimular su sexo. Se sentía inflamada allí abajo, y sus jugos fluían como un torrente. Y el aire estaba impregnado con su dulce olor, un aroma tan penetrante que se sentía avergonzada. ¿Lo percibía Edward?, se preguntó Tanya, y enrojeció porque sabía que lo más probable es que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

Pero a él no parecía molestarle. La besaba con más pasión que antes, y le sobaba con firmeza los senos. Estaba tendido sobre Tanya, y su fuerte cuerpo apretaba contra el de ella, y su tensa verga se clavaba justo allí donde ella era más suave. ¡Él la deseaba!, se dijo ella. Edward no podía ocultárselo.

"¡Qué afortunada soy! –pensó, y su corazón y su sexo brincaron excitados cuando la boca de Edward comenzó otro viaje hacia abajo-. Podría haberme tocado en suerte otro hombre, un chulo egoísta y sin sentimientos que sólo pensara en su propia satisfacción."

Ahora los cálidos labios se paseaban por la ladera de su pecho. Tanya no estaba segura de poder resistir el placer de que la lamieran los pezones, duros y grandes como ciruelas. Todo su cuerpo parecía un gatillo a punto de dispararse. Había guardado tanto tiempo de abstinencia que sabía que el primer orgasmo la dejaría aturdida. Y en el instante en que Edward besara su pezón…

Tanya, mirando el brillante y limpio pelo de su amante, sintió una oleada de afecto. Por un instante se sintió tierna y maternal, y casi de inmediato la cosa maravillosa sucedió –la maravilla tan anhelada-: él le chupó suavemente el pezón.

Se corrió de inmediato, gimiendo como una posesa. El orgasmo fue un ardiente torrente en su interior, una sensación casi insoportable y que sucedió su cuerpo como una poderosísima droga. Era vagamente consciente de que no podía dejar de gemir, y que sus guturales jadeos de placer estaban estrechamente ligados al latir de su cuerpo y la continua succión a que era sometido su pecho. Tanya se retorcía como una loca, pero los labios de Edward no se separaban de su pecho. La suave boca continuaba chupando y si ágil lengua acariciaba sin pausa. Tanya no supo en qué momento terminó el orgasmo que pareció desvanecerse en una sensación de bienestar. Edward dejó de chupar en el momento oportuno; alzó la cabeza y la miró con una sonrisa angelical y una expresión que consiguió algo que parecía imposible: que Tanya lo deseara aún más que antes.

Tanya gimió cuando su vulva latió suavemente, y en su interior sintió una urgencia insoslayable. Aquel joven tenía todo lo que ella necesitaba: era atractivo, de sonrisa perfecta y espeso cabello rojizo, que ahora le caía sensualmente sobre la frente. Tanya se sintió más excitada cuándo Edward, con un gesto maquinal, pero no por ellos menos atractivo, se echó hacía atrás el pelo.

-Ya era hora de que lo experimentaras, ¿verdad? –observó él. Después la besó una vez más entre los pechos, y se tendió de lado junto a Tanya en la cama.

Mientras Edward se quitaba la corbata y comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa, ella pensó que podría enamorarse de él. Era digno de su amor, decidió la escritora, tanto por su espléndida belleza masculina como por su sensibilidad en materia sexual. Era una excelente combinación de ambas cualidades.

Con todo, no estaba segura de que ella estuviera preparada para el amor. Para hacerlo, sí, ¿pero también para los sentimientos? Bueno, quizá aún no… de momento necesitaba una vida sencilla, sin complicaciones, para poder escribir su nueva novela…

Cuando Edward descubrió su fuerte torso, Tanya comenzó a escribir mentalmente su descripción. Podría utilizarla más tarde, cuando estuviera en condiciones de pensar con serenidad. Aquel joven sería un irresistible héroe literario, y esperaba hacerle justicia en su novela.

Tocó su piel, e intentó conjurar las palabras: sedosa, inmaculada, satinada. Todas eran expresivas, pero ninguna comunicaba plenamente la maravilla de su carne, su elasticidad, firmeza y suavidad.

Cuando él se desabrochó el cinturón y luego la bragueta de los pantalones, todo el lenguaje desapareció como agua que corre y los sentimientos ocuparon su lugar. Edward llevaba un sencillo calzoncillo blanco, y como todavía estaba mojado por el agua de la ducha, revelaba más que cubría su sexo. Tanya podía atisbar perfectamente el pene de Edward a través de la tela; cada matiz de tono, cada línea, cada vena.

El joven advirtió el humor de ella y, gozando de su escrutinio, le cogió una temblorosa mano y la llevó a su polla.

Estaba caliente debajo de la fina tela húmeda, y latía suavemente contra sus dedos. Le impuso respeto su tamaño, pero también volvió a experimentar aquel extraño sentimiento maternal. Era realmente raro sentirse protectora ante la erección de un hombre, pero supuso que tal vez se debía a que una polla era también algo muy vulnerable. Era la esencia de la masculinidad, pero a la vez algo indefenso ante un golpe o un impacto cualquiera. O incluso ante una observación despectiva, intencionalmente cruel.

"Tanya Denali, te estás volviendo majara" se dijo, asombrada por sus extrañas cavilaciones. Sus dedos sintieron otro suave latido, y se centró por entero en el lado placentero de la situación, y en la perspectiva de que lo que palpaba con la mano acabara muy pronto dentro de ella.

-Desnúdame –pidió él.

Las manos de Tanya temblaban, torpes, y la joven maldijo para sus adentros. Pasó una eternidad hasta que consiguió bajarle los calzoncillos, y la verga se irguió en libertad.

La escritora volvió a considerarse una mujer afortunada. El pene de Edward era tan grueso y largo que ejercía sobre su sexo un efecto mágico. Ella quería montarlo y cabalgar en él hasta sumergirse ene l olvido y aún más lejos. Su tamaño tendría que haberla intimidado, pero en cambio parecía infundirle confianza. Extendió la mano y lo tocó, sintiéndose lasciva y poderosa, y disfrutó de los gemidos de placer de Edward cuando sus dedos le acariciaron el glande.

-¡Sí…! ¡Por favor! –jadeó él cuando las posiciones se invirtieron y Tanya se desató el cinturón de la bata.

Se desprendió de la etérea prenda –habría destruido sin remordimientos la más cara lencería de Janet Reger con tal de desnudarse y complacer a Edward- y con gesto elocuente, arrojó la bata al otro lado de la habitación.

Edward no estaba desnudo pero no importaba. Era deliciosamente decadente que estuviera acostado con la camisa abierta y el pene asomando por la bragueta de los pantalones. Cuando el joven se dispuso a levantarse para desvestirse, Tanya le detuvo poniendo una mano en su pecho y luego, con una gracia que ignoraba poseer, se subió a horcajadas encima de él.

Estuvo a punto de correrse cuando el glande tocó su raja. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo, pero se mordió el labio, respiró hondo y contuvo los espasmos. Muy lentamente, dejó que su propio peso la llevara hacia abajo, moviéndose y acomodándose instintivamente para que él la penetrara hasta lo más hondo.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! –gimió Tanya, respondiendo con frenesí.

De pronto le parecía muy natural que un hombre volviera a follarla, y sentía que la poderosa polla de su amante distendía su vagina. Las fuertes embestidas de Edward se hacían sentir también en su clítoris, y la tensión era en sí misma un placer. Tanya sintió que los dedos de él la buscaban intuitivamente, y luego conectaban con su pecho y con el pequeño y estremecido botón en el mismo y mágico instante.

Había intentado contenerse, pero ya no pudo más. Tal y como había sucedido cuando él le había chupado un pezón, se corrió de inmediato y lanzado exclamaciones con voz quebrada por placer y la felicidad.

Su goce fue oscuro y dulce, y lo experimentó como un almíbar celestial que se remansó en la vasija de su sexo. Segundos más tarde sintió que la ardiente verga de Edward eyaculaba dentro de ella, y el joven sumó sus exclamaciones a las de Tanya.

Había sido una sensación imposible de expresar en palabras, algo que no podía ser cuantificado verbalmente. Pero cuando se dejó caer sobre el jadeante pecho de su amado y escuchó su agitada respiración, Tanya supo que debía intentar lo imposible…

**.**

Edward, mientras se caminaba lentamente por el corredor, ocupado en anudarse decentemente la corbata, se preguntó si debería sentirse insultado.

Por lo general, las mujeres con quienes hacía el amor quedaban exhaustas y a menudo las dejaba felizmente dormidas. Tanya Denali, sin embargo, había saltado de la cama inmediatamente después y todavía seguía trabajando en el teclado de su ordenador portátil. Edward suponía que esto era una especie de cumplido, y que él le había servido de inspiración, pero algo en su ego de macho no estaba del todo conforme.

"¡Mujeres!", pensó, sabiendo que se estaba comportando como un semental típico, pero incapaz de escapar a los condicionamientos de su educación. Se miró y vio que estaba perdido. Sus ropas estaban asquerosamente húmedas; era imprescindible que pasara por su habitación a cambiarse, aunque seguramente Bella ya estaría furiosa por su tardanza.

Tenía también otras cosas pendientes; cuando pensó en ella y en Bella, sonrió. Su _sparring_ se ponía guapísima cuando se enfadaba, casi tan guapa como cuando estaba cachonda. Claro que los dos estados tenían mucho en común. Edward recordó la tez encendida y la mirada furiosa de bella cuando él salió de debajo del mostrador, y se la imaginó con el mismo aspecto pero en la cama, después de que él le hubiera hecho el amor en toda regla. Le habría dejado tan satisfecha que no hubiera tenido fuerzas para, como Tanya, saltar de la cama para ponerse a trabajar.

Edward volvió a sonreír. Sería un trabajo duro, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo. Se alejó rumbo a su habitación silbando alegremente.

**.**

El zumbido del fax sacó a Bella se su ensueño diurno. Estaba sentada en el pequeño despacho que había tras la mesa. Bella no solía soñar despierta –al menos en horas de trabajo-, pero esa mañana la excepción estaba justificada. El episodio con Edward la había conmovido profundamente, y aunque pudo escaparse unos minutos para beber un vaso de agua mineral y tranquilizarse, todavía sentía los dedos del joven sobre su cuerpo.

Pero Edward y sus intenciones no eran lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Bella se preguntó quién o quiénes se ocultaban detrás de las siglas EAM. ¿Sería verdad que había un espía en el hotel? Si era así, la pregunta del millón de dólares era: "¿Quién es?" Frunció el ceño mientras cogía el fax, y comenzó a hacer una lista de candidatos, pero la olvidó por completo y su boca se abrió en un gesto de asombro cuando leyó el mensaje en el fino papel de fax.

La encabezaba un elegante logotipo, con la E, la A, y la M entrelazadas. Esto ya era suficiente para ponerle los pelos de punta, pero lo más alarmante era que el fax iba dirigido a ella. A Bella Swan, no a Isabella ni a la señorita Swan.

"_Querida Bella: como quizá sepas, o quizá no, el hotel Black Night ha sido adquirido recientemente por mi organización. Y puede que estés enterada, o puede que no, de que mi política consiste siempre en inspeccionar mis adquisiciones personalmente durante cierto período antes de efectuar algún cambio. Este fax es lo que tú llamarías un aviso leal de que la inspección arriba mencionada ya ha comenzado, y de que hasta la fecha no sólo he observado serias irregularidades financieras, sino también comportamientos decididamente incorrectos por parte de empleados que se consideraba de confianza. Se han establecido algunas "amistades peligrosas"… ¿Se te ocurre alguna idea para controlar esta situación?"_

No estaba firmado.

-¡Mierda! –maldijo bella por lo bajo, el papel del fax en su mano temblorosa-. ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

Dejó la horrible misiva sobre la mesa, la alisó con la mano, e intentó analizar su significado. A pesar de que no estaba firmado, el contenido tipo "yo digo, yo mando, yo dispongo" y "mi hotel, mis empleados, mis propiedades…". No había sido empleados por un consorcio anónimo, sino por un hombre, o quizá una mujer. El misterioso –o misteriosa- EAM, que los estaba vigilando en persona, no por medio de uno de sus contables o lacayos. Bella se dio cuenta de que probablemente el nuevo dueño del hotel estaba entre ellos en ese mismo instante, y que quizá había fingido ser uno de los huéspedes que habían llegado recientemente. Todavía temblando, la joven volvió al mostrador de recepción y estudió los últimos nombres del registro.

¿Cuál de ellos había reparado en que la llamaban Bella? Cogió un trozo de papel para anotar el nombre de los posibles candidatos. Podía ser cualquiera que hubiera estado cerca de recepción… Edward, Rossie –que era su amiga- y varios empleados más siempre la llamaban por su sobrenombre, y cualquier huésped podía haberlos oído.

¿Quién había llegado hacía poco tiempo y era realmente rico?

"Tanya Denali" fue el primer nombre que anotó Bella. A pesar de que en los últimos tiempos su nombre no había sonado mucho, en otra época encabezaba con frecuencia las listas de libros más vendidos, y se decía que la escritora era multimillonaria. Además, tenía un peculiar aire de estarlo observando todo, especialmente cuando Edward estaba cerca.

Y este pensamiento la condujo a otro que la llenó de horror.

¿Qué coño estaba haciendo Edward? Releyó las palabras "comportamiento decididamente incorrecto" y "amistades peligrosas".

Por Dios, ¿habría intentado Edward ligarse a la Denali? Era muy atractiva y, además, muy rica. Bella no pensaba que Edward fuera un estúpido o un mercenario, pero todo el mundo tenía un momento de debilidad… y el del joven podría ser ahora. No parecía probable que una novelista romántica fuera también una poderosa mujer de negocios, pero el contenido del fax sugería que su autor –o autora- poseía una mente creativa.

Pero había otras maneras de pensar creativamente… Jasper Whitlock, el hombre que había llegado justo después de la desvergonzada actuación de Edward, era un famoso innovador de las finanzas. Era un tipo seguro de si mismo, treintañero y atractivo. Bella, que conocía su poderío económico, subrayó su nombre y lo consideró uno de los principales sospechosos. Había leído en la prensa especializada que poco tiempo atrás había comprado un par de hoteles.

Con todo, para un honesto hombre de negocios eso de la "inspección" era una manera muy sibilina de llevar sus asuntos, y Jasper Whitlock parecía muy directo y convencional. Y el momento de la llegada del fax tampoco cuadraba, aunque Bella sabía que había sistemas de comunicación "remota". Y ella había visto a la elegante secretaría privada de Jasper Whitlock llevando un ordenador portátil… Claro que también Tanya Denali tenía uno. En la actualidad, cualquiera tenía un portátil. Y si uno lo combinaba con un modem y unos pocos accesorios más, probablemente podía enviar faxes desde cualquier lugar. Incluso desde su habitación del hotel.

Bella estaba cada vez más agitada, pero hizo un esfuerzo por serenarse, y añadió otro nombre a la lista: Jacob Black. Su principal actividad era el tenis, pero también tenía fama de inversor astuto, con una fortuna ganada en los torneos y la publicidad que le permitía aventurarse en el mundo de los negocios con buenos resultados. También tenía un travieso sentido del humor, a juzgar por los números que de vez en cuando montaba en la pistas de tenis. Espiar a sus empleados podía ser muy bien su manera de divertirse.

Bella escribió el nombre de otro posible candidato de bajo de Jacob Black. Esme Platt, la mujer que victoria le había recomendado que atendiera especialmente bien, una muy acaudalada y mundana viuda. Que estuviera en el hotel con un jovencísimo amante no quería decir que no pudiera combinar los negocios con el placer. Un amante era la cobertura perfecta, y la señora Platt también parecía muy atenta a todo.

Bella, considerando los nombres de su lista de preguntó qué pensarían los demás empleados del misterioso fax. Sonriendo a pesar de todo, se le ocurrió que James probablemente se haría pis de miedo. Pero su vil e incompetente director sería el que estaría en la peor situación, sobre todo debido al poco habitual número de facturas y notas de gastos que Bella había pasado últimamente al departamento de contabilidad. La joven había debatido largamente con su conciencia si debía hablar del asunto, pero sentía compasión por James. Era un hombre débil e inepto, a quien la terrible Victoria arrastraba de la nariz, y probablemente también de otras partes de su cuerpo. Era evidente que los dos estaban metidos en alguna clase de estafa, pero bella estaba segura de que, llegado el caso, la reina de las nieves traicionaba a su cómplice sin menos escrúpulo.

Volvió a estudiar el fax, y luego puso al lado la lista que había hecho, deseando que la proximidad le revelara alguna secreta conexión. Pero no había nada… Si tan sólo tuviera a alguien con quien hablar del asunto, una persona amiga en la que confiar…

Hubiera podido confiar en Rose, pero el problema con ella es que era demasiado libre y desarraigada; habría respondido con un encogimiento de hombros y las palabras "un trabajo no es más que un trabajo", y le hubiera quitado importancia al asunto diciendo que no eran más que fantasías de "la Diosa". Y si todo se iba al garete, Rose se limitaría a meter sus escasas pertenencias en una mochila y se iría a vagabundear por el país. La hermosa y huérfana Rose era muy poco convencional, y había pedido trabajo en el hotel impulsada por uno de sus esporádicos arrebatos de llevar una vida "normal".

Bella recordó con cariño a su encantadora e irreflexiva amiga, y después volvió a fruncir el ceño, pensando en alguien que había tenido con ella una relalción mucho más íntima, pero a quién no estaba segura de poder llamar amigo.

Y hablando de "relaciones peligrosas", ¿dónde diablos estaba Edward Cullen cuando una lo necesitaba?

* * *

**Hola, chicas. Aquí el nuevo capítulo de THOP. Espero que os guste, aunque seguramente me querreís asesinar por que lo de Tanya hahaha.**

**Bueno y ahora contadme ¿Quién creéis que es el nuevo dueño del _Black Night_? ¿Tanya. Jacob, Esme o Jasper? ¿Y qué creéis que traman Victoria y James? Vuestras hipótesis son bienvenidas e.e**

**Gracias por los follows, favoritos y a Sof, CamilleJBCO, Idta, kimjim por las maravillosas reviews. **

**Bueno, dejadme un reviews si creéis que me lo merezco:3**

**Besos, Lau.**


	5. Sin salida

**The Hotel Of Pleasure**

**.**

**Desclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, y la historia es la adaptación de un librillo que encontré por ahí…**

**.**

**Advertencia****: Es una historia rated M, escenas y vocabulario en probablemente no apto para menores de 18 años, si no te gusta, abstente de leer**

**.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Sin Salida.

Cuando terminó el turno de Bella, a la hora de la comida, Edward aún no había vuelto.

-¿Dónde te has metido, maldito cabrón? –murmuró ella camino a su habitación.

Quería hablar con él de lo que estaba sucediendo, y enseñarle el fax, porque a pesar de su perturbadora conducta el joven era sensato. Edward consideraría de modo racional los últimos acontecimientos, y quizá se le ocurriera una solución adecuada.

Bella abrió la puerta de su pequeña habitación, entró y se quitó la chaqueta. Los rigores de la mañana la habían hecho sudar. Era obsesivamente limpia, detestaba no estar inmaculada, y frunció la nariz en un gesto de desagrado. Por encima del perfume del desodorante se imponía un olor primario, a feromonas, y otro olor penetrante venía de más abajo, resultado de la lasciva estimulación de Edward.

Lo lógico era tomar una ducha, y comenzó a reunir las cosas que necesitaba llevar al lavado. Pero cuando se inclinaba en busca de ropa interior limpia en un cajón de la cómoda, Bella se sintió repentinamente inquieta. Lo que deseaba hacer, en verdad, era correr y correr, gastar enormes cantidades de energía y calorías en un esfuerzo por aclarar la confusión de su mente.

-Corre primero y báñate después –se dijo en voz baja.

Se puso unos pantaloncillos de deporte y una camiseta, y se agachó para coger las zapatillas de debajo de la cama.

Justo cuando se ataba los cordones, llamaron a la puerta.

"Eres un cerdo, Edward", pensó cuando su corazón aceleró sus latidos.

Miró la cama, estrecha pero cómoda, y se imaginó tumbada de espaldas, las piernas abiertas, y el gran pene de Edward dándole placer. ¡Maldito hijo de puta! La enfurecía, pero lo deseaba. ¡Lo deseaba tanto que podría matarlo!

-¡Adelante! –dijo, con voz ligeramente quebrada.

Su visitante era guapa y deseable, pero no era Edward.

-Hola. ¿Quieres venir a comer algo? –preguntó Rosalie Hale, una de las doncellas del hotel y la mejor amiga de Bella del personal del hotel.

-No, gracias, Rose, pero no tengo hambre.

Bella se entretuvo con los cordones, impresionada –como siempre- por el intenso y natural atractivo sexual de Rosalie.

Era rubia, exótica y voluptuosa, de grandes ojos azules como un témpano de hielo, ligeramente rasgados, y una espesa, y rizada cabellera que le caía por la espalda casi hasta la cintura. Su cuerpo era curvilíneo, y aunque su trasero era más grande y prominente que el de Bella, esos centímetros extra le sentaban maravillosamente.

Bella se sintió alegre y confundida, como le sucedía a menudo en presencia de Rose. Le encantaba tener como amiga y confidente a aquella hermosa mujer, pero la amistad traía aparejadas otras emociones algo más perturbadoras: asombro, un leve temor, y un alarmante grado de atracción.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño? –Rose, agravando involuntariamente el dilema, se sentó junto a Bella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Cuando Bella comenzó a temblar, la otra sonrió con ironía-. A ti te pasa algo. Vamos, puedes contárselo a tía Rose.

-Mira eso –respondió Bella, y le señaló el fax, que estaba sobre la cómoda. Bueno, aquel papel tenía la culpa al menos en parte…

-¡Vaya! –exclamó Rose mientras leía.

Después golpeteó el papel con el índice, y se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Su profunda concentración, digna casi de una vidente, le dio a Bella oportunidad de recuperarse.

-¿Quién es? –continuó Rose-. ¿Un empleado, o un cliente del hotel?

A Bella no s ele había ocurrido que el espía podía ser un compañero de trabajo. Era posible, pero su intuición le hizo rechazar la idea.

-Es un huésped, estoy segura –dijo-. He hecho una lista. –Le enumeró los nombres.

-Entonces, Sherlock Holmes, ¿qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Rose, y sus ojos azules como el hielo refulgieron.

Cuando su mejor amiga habló, Bella reconoció sus propias intenciones, hasta ese momento inconscientes. Deseaba encontrar el autor del fax por razones personales y profesionales. Y quería desenmascararlo –o desenmascararla- antes de que se saliese con la suya.

-No lo sé, pero ya encontraremos la manera de averiguar quién es.

-Bueno, yo pienso mejor con el estómago lleno –dijo Rose, sonriendo y frotándose el estómago-. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres comer? Será el mismo insulso menú de siempre, pero en una situación tan seria como ésta hay que tener el depósito lleno.

-Yo pienso mejor cuando estoy corriendo. ¿Por qué no me acompañas, para variar?

Rose se había echado a reír, y sus hermosos pechos –sin sostén- habían hecho ondular la tela de su blusa de fino algodón.

**.**

"Como si no tuviera bastantes problemas", pensó Bella mientras corría por el bosque, y deseó poder enfrentarse a sus sentimientos. Tenía algo pendiente con Rose y con Edward, justamente ahora que necesitaba no verse distraída por nada. Su cerebro tenía que funcionar al máximo, y no podía verse confundido por las demandas de su cuerpo. Bella apretó el paso y avanzó por el camino como una corredora profesional, intentando borrar sus pensamientos lascivos y concentrarse en el asunto principal.

El problema era que el subterfugio en sí era incitante. La idea de un observador secreto la ponía cachonda. Parecía raro, pero cuando pensaba en la persona que enviaba esos mensajes crípticos y amenazadores, sentía que algo se encendía en su bajo vientre, y que su entrepierna se humedecía. Hombre o mujer, no importaba su sexo… "Quién eres?", preguntó mentalmente, pero no obtuvo respuesta de los árboles.

Jasper Whitlock, quien más sospechosos le parecía, era guapo y distinguido, y se lo imaginaba dominante tanto en el dormitorio como en la sala de juntas. Lo había visto siempre vestido con trajes de Dior, pero parecía delgado y vigoroso, y lleno de energía. Debía de ser impetuoso y tenaz, capaz de hacerlo durar mucho tiempo y de provocar un orgasmo tras otro.

Otro posible candidato era Jacob Black, ¡nada menos que un atleta! Un hombre cuyo físico era bien conocido en el mundo entero por la audiencia televisiva de los torneos de tenis, porque Black tenía la costumbre de quitarse la camisa y arrojarla a la multitud, y vestía pantalones cortos que eran de una tela muy suave y fina. Era muy fácil imaginarse aquel cuerpo de deportista desnudo, y luego suponer cómo debía desempeñarse en la cama.

Los otros sospechosos eran mujeres, y Bella ni se esforzó por no pensar en que ellas también le resultaban muy atractivas…

¡Por Dios! Por mucho que corriera no había manera de dejar de pensar en el sexo. ¡Y de anhelarlo! Se sentía muy excitada mientras corría por el sendero, y sentía los pechos tensos y adoloridos cuando se balanceaban con el ritmo de la carrera. Su sexo estaba otra vez húmedo, inflamado y sensible.

Se le ocurrió hacer un alto para masturbarse. Así podría luego pensar otra vez con claridad. Redujo gradualmente la velocidad hasta detenerse, y miró en derredor.

Los bosques Night eran espesos, con grandes árboles cuyas ramas formaban un dosel sobre su cabeza. El sendero por el que corría era el único camino practicable entre la espesura del bosque, y donde estaba ya no podía ver los espacios abiertos que había dejado atrás. Estaba en las profundidades de un bosque encantado, y completamente sola. Podía satisfacer sus ardores en paz, sin que nadie observara su placer secreto. Pero, para estar completamente a salvo de miradas indiscretas, decidió avanzar un poco más por el camino.

"Si yo no fuera tan obstinada, podría haber tenido compañía para esto –pensó con resignación mientras caminaba-. Tanto Edward como Rose hubieran estado encantados de acompañarme. Más que encantados."

De repente oyó un débil ruido de voces, y se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en aquel apartado lugar. Había gente en el camino, un poco más allá. Oía a un hombre y una mujer que hablaban en voz baja, pero aun así se les oía perfectamente, gracias a la peculiar acústica de los bosques. Caminando silenciosamente con sus zapatillas de suela de goma, se acercó con cautela.

Las voces parecían proceder de entre los árboles, a su derecha, y tras unos minutos de internarse de puntillas entre matorrales y malezas, Bella llegó a un pequeño claro situado en una hondonada.

Parecía el escenario de una película, con el sol de mediodía filtrado por los árboles que lo circundaban. La joven se arrodilló y estudió a los ocupantes de la hondonada, un hombre y una mujer que se abrazaban.

Los reconoció de inmediato. Ella era la señora Esme Platt, la acaudalada viuda, y él era el joven con quién se divertía, el guapísimo Carlisle Evenson. Ambos estaban medio desnudos, y cuando Bella vio cómo se besaban y acariciaban, se mordió los labios de envidia. ¡Necesitaba desesperadamente un poco de satisfacción, y había tropezado justamente con una escena que iba a ponerla aún más cachonda!

La señora Platt, retozando en el suelo del bosque, ya no era la mujer culta y refinada que Bella había admirado en la recepción del hotel. Ya No llevaba un traje de Carolina Herrera ni zapatos de Louboutin. Sus tejanos eran probablemente de marca, pero reposaban desaliñadamente sobre un matorral. La mujer todavía llevaba puesta una camisa blanca de seda, pero estaba desabrochada, arrugada y salpicada de manchas de tierra. El sostén gris estaba torcido y fuera de su lugar, y le dejaba los pechos casi completamente al descubierto.

El guapo Carlisle también había perdido casi toda su ropa. Sus tejanos acompañaban en la hierba a los de su amante, así como los calcetines, la camisa y los calzoncillos. Lo único que llevaba puesto era una camiseta blanca de tirantes, que realzaba maravillosamente su pálido trasero, el cual relucía suave y desnudo a la luz del día.

La imagen era tan erótica que Bella sofocó un gemido. La sintonía entre la refinada piel blanca de la mujer y la pálida e inglesa del joven era electrizante, como también la lujuria con que se besaban y acariciaban. Bella sintió un súbito deseo de sustituir a la señora Platt, de yacer sobre la hierba húmeda con una polla joven presionando contra su cuerpo, y a su dueño suplicándole que la dejara penetrarla… Cuando la señora Platt gimió "¡Sí, Carlisle, sí!", Bella no pudo aguantarse más y, conteniendo sus propios gemidos, se llevó la mano a la entrepierna y se frotó el sexo por encima de los shorts de fino satén.

Se acariciaba con precaución, temerosa de producirse un orgasmo ruidoso, y mantenía la mirada fija en los movimientos de los amantes.

La señora Platt mantenía las piernas muy abiertas y parecía provocar despiadadamente a Carlisle frotando su sexo contra el de él. Bella estaba asombrada de que él pudiera refrenarse y no eyaculara sobre el vientre de su amante. Sus nalgas se contraían convulsivamente, como si el joven estuviera soportando una prueba de resistencia y no ejecutando un tierno acto de amor.

-¡Oh, Carlisle, eres maravilloso! –murmuró Esme Platt, y acarició los rubios cabellos del joven-. La tienes tan grande… y estás siempre tan dispuesto… es tan fácil correrse contigo… así… así. –Retorciéndose debajo de su amante, la mujer dejó escapar un visceral gruñido que Bella, por propia experiencia, reconoció como el inmediato al orgasmo-. ¡Oh…sí! ¡Te siento sobre mi clít… Oh, Dios, sí… así… Oh, Dios! ¡Sí… , mi amor… me estoy corriendo… sí!

Las piernas de la señora Platt se agitaron en el aire al ritmo de su letanía de tópicos, y con la mano libre arañó el trasero de Carlisle.

Fue un orgasmo que pareció durar una eternidad, y Bella sintió que su propio sexo se estremecía. No se estaba corriendo, pero estaba muy cerca de hacerlo. Su dedo palpó suavemente su clítoris, los movimientos amortiguados por la tela del pantalón corto y las bragas. Ansiaba un orgasmo, pero si lo tenía, gritaría, y los amantes del claro del bosque la oirían.

Sería un desastre que la sorprendieran espiando, aunque Esme Platt no fuera la dueña del _Black Night_. Los huéspedes del hotel tenían derecho a hacer lo que quisieran en los terrenos del hotel, y si la descubrían espiándolos seguramente sería despedida.

Además, Bella no quería que la pillaran porque quería ver cómo seguía aquello. La extrema tensión del pálido trasero de Carlisle le señaló que él estaba tan cerca del clímax como ella. Los músculos del joven brillaban como mármol finamente lustrado, y Bella se preguntó cuánto más resistiría con su sexo erecto contra el húmedo sexo de la mujer. Seguro que la señora Platt, sumida en su propia satisfacción, dejaría que la penetrara…

Bella, en franca contradicción con su deseo de permanecer escondida, comenzó a fantasear una escena en la que ella salía de entre los matorrales y se unía a aquel retablo viviente. Se imaginaba abriendo las piernas tanto como la señora Platt, y frotando la vulva contra el firme trasero del Carlisle. La carne de él estaría al rojo vivo contra la cual golpear su anhelante clítoris. Y cuando se corriera, le metería mano a la señora Platt, desplazando aquel encaje gris con los dedos y explorando aquellas aristocráticas curvas.

En realidad, Esme Platt ronroneó satisfecha y comenzó a apretarse contra el postrado cuerpo de Carlisle. El corazón de Bella le dio un vuelco y, sin detenerse a pensárselo mejor, flexionó los muslos y se preparó para ponerse en pie…

Pero antes de que pudiera moverse, sintió que un brazo firme la cogí por la cintura y una mano grande le cubría la boca.

La sorpresa fue tal que estuvo a punto de orinarse en las bragas –y no estaba segura de no haberlas mojado al menos un poquito-, pero su instinto de conservación hizo que se mantuviera en silencio. El brazo de su captor era vigoroso, y su colonia le resultaba tan familiar que cuando él le permitió volverse, su identidad no fue para Bella una verdadera sorpresa.

¡Era el cerdo de Edward! Le sonreía con expresión traviesa en sus ojos verdes, relucientes tras las gafas…

Bella jamás había experimentado un conjunto de emociones tan contradictorias. Estaba cachonda y desesperada por cualquier clase de sexo, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un fortísimo impulso de matar a Edward Cullen. Se sentía desgarrada por sus emociones y, a unos metros de ella, una hermosa escena de ardiente erotismo evolucionaba hacia una nueva y maravillosa fase. La joven, con la boca todavía tapada, sintió que la levantaban y le daban la vuelta, para que pudiera ver el claro del bosque desde un ángulo más ventajoso…

"¡Dios mío, él piensa mirarlos conmigo!", se dijo. La idea era espantosa, pero también emocionante. Estaba indefensa en sus brazos, tan incapaz de controlarse como lo había estado por la mañana en la recepción del hotel. Edward ejercía un dominio total sobre ella, que tenía que permanecer en silencio e inmóvil. No podía protestar o debatirse para que él la soltara, porque si lo hacía los otros dos la oirían. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, y lo único que podía hacer era disfrutar de aquella imprevista situación…

Sentía el vigoroso cuerpo de Edward detrás de ella, y algo duro se frotaba ardorosamente contra sus nalgas. Bella se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado Edward en el lugar. ¿Eran los amantes lo que habían provocado su erección, o había sido ella, agachada entre los arbustos, con sus finos y apretados shorts y una expresión de lascivia en el rostro?

Cuando volvió a dirigir su atención a la escena en el claro, Bella vio a Carlisle incorporarse y apartarse de su amante. Moviéndose con cuidado, el joven se hizo a un lado, y en ese instante Bella le vio el pene.

Victoria había dicho que Carlisle Evenson tenía veintidós años, pero su sexo era el de un hombre hecho y derecho, en plenitud de sus fuerzas. Era una polla respetable y de sorprendente elegancia, con oscuras venas inflamadas y la longitud y el grosor de una vara. El glande intensamente rosa parecía casi irritado. Bella tuvo la esperanza de que la señora Platt se inclinara y se la chupara, pero en cambio ella besó al chico en los labios.

-¿Qué quieres, cariño? –le preguntó, acariciándole el vientre pálido y liso, y se rió cuando la verga del chico dio un respingo.

En su escondite, Bella sintió que Edward la apretaba un poco más, y empujaba su pene contra la hendidura de sus nalgas. Los labios del joven se movieron húmedos por su cuello y musitaron:

-¡Qué tío con suerte!

En el claro, Carlisle Evenson se había ruborizado. Sus suaves y carnosos labios se movieron nerviosos un segundo, y luego se acercó aún más a Esme Platt y le dijo unas palabras al oído. A Bella le pareció encantadora su timidez, y estaba claro que la señora Platt opinaba lo mismo.

-Claro que sí, cariño –respondió ella, sonriente, y luego deslizó los pulgares bajo los tirantes del sostén. Con un rápido movimiento se los bajó, y con ellos también las copas, dejando completamente libres sus firmes y hermosos pechos.

El sostén todavía le rodeaba el diafragma, pero esto hacía que su pecho pareciera más desnudo; el oscuro y fino encaje hacía resaltar aún más su satinada piel blanca. Carlisle acarició con una mano temblorosa los uros pezones. La señora Platt suspiró, satisfecha, y mientras él continuaba acariciando una y otra cresta, ella se llevó las manos a las bragas y se las bajó con un gesto parecido al del sostén. Cuando llegaron a las rodillas las dejó allí, como un puente entre sus piernas lascivamente abiertas. Su monte de Venus era de un Sueve color castaño, y los rizos brillaban, húmedos.

Carlisle, sin vacilar, juntó sus dedos como una cuña y se los metió, acariciando a su amante con fuerza. Esme Platt lo incitaba a seguir, y primero alzó la pelvis y se abrió aún más de piernas, pero luego, inesperadamente, le apartó las manos.

-Ahora te toca a ti, cariño –le dijo y haciéndose a un lado, se puso a cuatro patas.

Sus nalgas alzadas se ofrecían a la inspección de Carlisle como las de una perra en celo. Las nalgas de Esme Platt eran tan firmes y redondas como las de una adolescente. Carlisle, gruñendo casi dolorosamente, e colocó de rodillas detrás de la mujer. Su cara angelical estaba contraída por el esfuerzo que hacía para contenerse, y cuando la señora Platt extendió la mano hacia atrás para guiarlo, él se mordió el labio inferior. Empujando hacia delante, la penetró con su polla, y se inclinó sobre la espalda de ella, jadeando y gimiendo como un niño y cubriéndole los hombros de besos.

Bella pensó que el joven se había corrido, pero luego contempló admirada como él se contenía una vez más, y comenzaba a moverse rítmica y acompasadamente. Pero la señora Platt no tenía tanto dominio de si misma, y sus gemidos era frenéticos y obscenos. Sin dejar de empujar hacía atrás a su amante, con el mismo ritmo que él, sostuvo su peso con un solo brazo y con la otra mano se frotó el clítoris.

Carlisle todavía intentaba resistir, pero evidentemente la señora Platt era demasiado para él. Las finas y casi clásicas facciones del joven se retorcieron, y luego también él comenzó a gemir y gritar en pleno orgasmo.

Bella se sintió feliz por la pareja, y dio gracias de que fueran tan bulliciosos. Ella ya no podía silenciar sus propios jadeos, ni contener los movimientos convulsivos de sus extremidades. Jadeando y gimiendo, mordió la mano que le cubría la boca…

Tenía que morder esa mano o los gemidos se hubieran convertido en gritos… porque repentinamente Edward había cambiado de posición y su otra mano hurgaba dentro de los shorts de Bella.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno, como veis la temperatura está aumentando. Yo en un principio advertí que tenía alta carga erótica, así que ahora no me vengáis con que es mucho jajaja ¿Bueno, que os está pareciendo? ¿Qué creéis de esta Bella tan "salidorra"? ¿Os gusta o os desagrada? ¿Y Edward?**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por los follows y los favoritos y gracias a Tanya Masen Cullen, alexf1994 , Idta, Sof, amliv12, kimjim, isis y a CamilleJBCO por los maravillosos reviews. Os adoro, nenas.**

**Bueno, si creéis que lo merezco, dejadme un review. Me encantaría, en serio.**

**Besos, Lau.**


End file.
